


Pieces of Poem

by Shuben



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Love Poems, Poetry, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 18:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3859825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shuben/pseuds/Shuben
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sajak itu akan tetap abadi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pieces of Poem

**Author's Note:**

> Shuben present  
> Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

_Sajak tidak akan pernah mati—_

_Meskipun musim dengan senantiasa berganti_

 

Musim panas telah berlalu, menanggalkan jubah emas bercorak biru dan menggantinya dengan selendang kelabu.

Cahaya riang yang mengintip malu-malu dari balik daun-daun  _birch_  itu kini redup, tersapu bersih oleh angin dingin yang berhembus tanpa malu dan menusuk hingga ke tulang sumsum. Bunga-bunga peoni itu kian melayu, merunduk dan mengering bersisakan umbi-umbi muda yang bersembunyi di dalam dasar tanah menghindari tiupan beku.

Sakura menangkat kepalanya tinggi-tinggi, mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku jurnal cokelat dan pena hitam yang terpampang di atas pahanya. Mata hijaunya mengerjap perlahan, meresapi bayang-bayang dan guguran daun yang melayang tepat di depan matanya.

Gadis itu mengambil pena hitamnya, memutar-putarnya perlahan di udara sebelum menorehkan tinta kehitaman dari ujungnya yang lancip ke lembar demi lembaran kertas kekuningan yang terbuka setengah.

Sajak-sajak dan kalimat berima terangkai indah di atas kertas, membentuk suatu melodi magis yang tersusun dari untaian huruf alfabeta yang teramu menjadi kata dan merujuk pada sajak kalimat.

_Daun-daun berguguran jatuh. Meliuk-liuk dan jatuh kian merendah oleh sapuan angin._

Kalimat itu tidak mengada-ada, itu fakta—suatu hal yang benar adanya. Daun-daun memang berjatuhan satu-persatu, gugur. Meliuk-liuk ditiup embusan angin sebelum jatuh kian merendah menyentuh bumi.

_Jubah emas bulan Agustus tertanggal, tergantikan jubah perak yang terkesan dingin dan datar._

Jubah emas, melambangkan keceriaan dan kehangatan musim panas. Sedangkan jubah perak melambangkan keanggunan yang dingin dan kaku, sekaku es batu yang dinginnya menyamai deruan angin musim gugur.

_Kehangatan dan ruah kasih matahari kian menipis, terbenam dalam selendang kelabu tebal yang menggantung di langit._

Matahari memang seolah bersembunyi. Memilih untuk menjauhkan diri dari hiruk-pikuk guguran daun dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di balik mendung tebal yang selalu mendiami singgasana langit.

_Kelabu telah mewarnai langit, melukiskan segurat senyum sedih yang tercetak di bibir._

Sakura menghentikan pergerakan penanya, lalu mencermati baris sajak terakhir yang baru saja tertoreh di atas lembaran buku jurnal tua bersampul cokelat. Matanya yang sehijau permata emerald berpendar, menatap baik-baik kalimat yang terlihat tidak sesuai dengan sajak-sajak sebelumnya.

Gadis itu menghembuskan napas perlahan, menatap mendung di langit yang kian menebal. Otaknya sibuk berputar dan merangkai sajak-sajak dan kalimat berima yang bisa dicetaknya menjadi lembaran uang.

Pesona musim gugur memang tidak pernah luput dari perhatiannya. Semuanya tampak begitu indah, tampak elegan dan berkelas dengan cahaya kelabu yang merebak pilu dari sela-sela derak api perapian dan embusan angin dingin yang menusuk wajah.

Potongan demi potongan kenangan musim semi dan musim panas yang ceria itu kini melebur bersama kepedihan musim gugur, mencair menjadi satu dan luruh ke bumi hanya bersisakan kenangan. Meluruh menjadi sebuah kenangan pilu yang mewarnai hari-hari bulan September yang dingin dan sejuk.

Sakura menggenggam pena hitamnya dengan erat, seraya meratakan lembaran jurnal usang dalam pangkuannya. Seulas senyum tipis terpoles di bibirnya yang semerah mawar, menguarkan pesona pilu dan sendu yang merebak dari bola matanya yang kian sayu dan mengelam.

Perlahan, ia mulai menorehkan tinta hitam di bawah sajak sebelumnya, kembali menulis sajak-sajak pilu dan berima yang dapat meringankan hati serta pikirannya.

Ia kembali menulis, membiarkan sajak-sajak bernada sedih itu untuk terus tertoreh permanen di atas buku.

Biarlah sajak-sajak itu terajut, seiring dengan kelambu tipis kelabu yang menggantung di langit bulan September yang dingin serta sarat sendu.

 

_Meskipun tangis berhambur setiap sekon,_

_Meskipun lara menghambur pada tiap kata,_

_Sajak itu akan tetap abadi._


End file.
